Switched
by aliceismadness
Summary: One shot. Brittana switched with Klaine.


Something had switched in Brittany's head as she drove over to Dalton Academy. She had been angry with the other girls for not accepting that she was a lesbian. '_Times have changes guys!' _Brittany had tried to reasons with her peers but they just weren't willing to listen.

She would show them. The competition couldn't be that bad. Brittany hadn't come to Dalton to spy like she made out. She just needed to escape the consistent sniping that happened at McKinley. The consistent sniping that no one but herself would understand.

Brittany wondered aimlessly round the high school that was so unlike her own. She kept thinking about how life would be different here. How she might be better off in an all girls school. At least she would never get bored. But then, would there be more bitching if she was surrounded by girls all the time? That's the only thing that Brittany hated about girls. She loved everything else, just not the bitching.

Soon enough, a bell rang and there was lots of sudden movement around Brittany, she had no idea what was happening. She stood frozen on the staircase as she waiting for a kind looking type of person to walk down. Immediately she saw who fitted that stereotype.

"Excuse me" Brittany looked at the girl she had stopped. She was about the same height as herself except with dark hair, dressed in the uniform of Dalton, the same as everyone else.

"Santana" She held up her hand for Brittany to shake

"Brittany. Could you tell me what's going on?"

"The Troubletones. Every now and then we have a performance in the senior commons. Shut's the school out for a while" Santana winked at the other girl who blushed lightly.

"So the glee club here is cool?"

"Yeah I suppose. Were like rock stars – except a lot fiercer" She giggled "Come on, I know a shortcut"

Santana took Brittany's in her own – not seeing the startled look in Brittany's eyes. Santana lead Brittany through her shortcut. Seemingly a long way to Brittany, but she wasn't complaining. This was the first time someone had taken Brittany's hand so naturally, as if Santana was always meant to.

They ran together silently, and came to a big oak door which was slightly open, just enough to see into. Santana opened it up fully and stepped inside with Brittany still holding her hand tightly.

"Wow, I stick out" Brittany observed

"Well, next time wear your uniform. New kid." She winked as she had earlier "Now, if you will excuse me"

Santana walked into the crowd of girls and started to sing.

'_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine'_

Brittany was stuck in place. She had never heard a voice like Santana's. It was so natural and unique, unlike anything she had ever heard. She couldn't place her between pop and soul – she was a mix of the two. Brittany hadn't noticed the way Santana's eyes sparkled when they had first met. Now she was looking at her singing, she realised that this was her passion.

Brittany so saw that she had been lucky to pick Santana. There were hundreds of girls at Dalton. But the one that Brittany picked happened to be the most like her, the one person that was continuously in song. Living her life through singing, just as Brittany had. The situation seemed too perfect for Brittany to believe, but she would go with it for now. She didn't want to ruin her thoughts while Santana was singing this beautiful song.

'_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever'_

The rest of the Troubletones joined in to harmonise with Santana. Which, in Brittany's opinion made her seem better. She was the full package. Brittany started to believe that maybe she was in luck. Maybe she had found someone like her. Someone she could talk to about everything.

Brittany was so stuck in thought to realise that the song was nearly over. When Santana finished, she was surrounded by hugs and applause. Brittany stood in her same spot and clapped as hard as she could. She was hoping that Santana could hear her through the sound of everyone else, even though it wasn't possible in the slightest.

Santana seemed more confident as she walked back over to Brittany.

"Would you like to go for coffee with me and a couple of my friends?"

"Yeah" Brittany couldn't seem to get anything else out of her mouth

"Come on then" Santana slipped her hand back in Brittany's. A couple of her friends followed Santana as they walked to the cafeteria.

Brittany felt comfortable with Santana beside her. It was a comfort that she never usually had, and she was pleased to have the pleasure of it just this one time.

Santana sat down on the opposite side of Brittany. Her two friends, Quinn and Mercedes sat on either side of her, watching her in wonder. Brittany wanted to break the silence.

"It's so nice of you to invite me to coffee"

"Yes, we were wondering if there was a reason your here Brittany?" Santana raised an eyebrow

"Can I ask you all a question" they shrugged and waited

"Are you all gay?" Brittany still didn't feel comfortable saying that she was gay out loud. It didn't seem like a normal thing to say, but she had to ask them about it, there school seemed so protective.

"No" Santana replied "Well, I am, but these two have boyfriends"

"We just have a zero tolerance policy. No one harasses you no matter what you are. Pretty simple"

Brittany was happy about Santana, if would mean she would have a friend to talk to at least. She sipped at her coffee and found herself almost in tears. McKinley wasn't like this school. It wasn't protected. Brittany wanted protection; she didn't want to be teased just because she was different. She was normal – she wanted to fit in. Santana eyed her and spoke softly to her friends.

"Can you guys leave us for a minute?"

They left without another word and Santana moved closer to Brittany.

"You're having trouble at school?"

"No one accepts me, and it's just so different to Dalton. There are a few girls that just want to make my life hell." She was on the verge of crying now

"Brittany. I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school. No one cared that I was different. I complained to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but they didn't do anything about it. Which is why I came here." She lifted her hands to the surrounding area and carried on her speech "Now I'd love to tell you to just transfer here. But tuition at Dalton isn't cheap, and I know not everyone has that type of money. But my suggestion is to refuse to be the victim. Stand up to these girls and tell them you won't stand for it. Have courage Brittany, that's all you can do right now"

Santana finished and Brittany was startled. Santana had gone through the same as Brittany. She knew what it felt like. Brittany knew that Santana was a lifeline. She could have a friend for life in her. They were like soul mates, just waiting to find one another.

Brittany processed the information and decided that tomorrow would be different. She would refuse to be the victim and, knowing that Santana was on her side was all that matter. She had finally found someone like her. Someone that really cared about what she felt inside.


End file.
